We are Trouble
by miiyamii
Summary: Sakura ikut tertawa bersamaku sekitar lima belas menit. Kami berdua kemudian terdiam dan saling menatap dengan intens, dan entah siapa yang memulai, aku lalu merasakan mulut Sakura pada mulutku, saling melumat dan menghisap. Kami berdua berciuman dengan rakus. Well. Hanya berciuman, aku tidak mau merusaknya. / IKYT #2 versy SasuSaku. Full of Sasuke Pov.


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimot0_

_Warning : AU, OOC, EROTIKA._

Note : Sakura di sini berusia 18 tahun, sementara Sasuke 23 tahun. Cerita Flashback dari I Knew You're Trouble.

_(Sasuke Uchiha)_

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Bung!" Hari ini Uzumaki Naruto bertingkah menyebalkan. "Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia siswi tingkat akhir di SMA Baltimore. Dia cantik, sexy, memiliki rambut pirang panjang seperti seorang bintang film porno," sambil terus menyetir Volvonya, dia bersiul membayangkan gadis remaja yang dia temui sabtu malam lalu di bar kota. "Dia orang yang menyenangkan, dan bisa membuatku tertawa sepanjang waktu."

"Dia masih di bawah umur, Bung." Aku memperingatkannya sembari menghidupkan sebatang rokok yang sedari tadi kuapit dalam mulut.

"Hmmm." Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang peduli. Yang terpenting adalah aku menyukainya dan dia menyukaiku. Urusan yang lain itu belakangan," dia berkedip dan memamerkan cengiran menyebalkannya padaku.

Aku mendengus.

"Dan ... Aku peringatkan, jangan coba-coba menggodanya, Uchiha. Dia milikku." Naruto menyipitkan matanya padaku. Bibir bawahnya memuntir cemberut, pertanda dia serius dengan ucapannya.

Ck. Dasar konyol.

"Hn. Ya, ya, ya," responku malas sembari menoleh ke arah jendela. Kami sudah tiba di depan gedung sekolah SMA Baltimore.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali lima belas menit lagi."

Bisakah mahluk bodoh ini tidak bertingkah lebih menyebalkan lagi? Setelah menemukan gadis dibawah umur yang dikencaninya, seorang pirang cantik berkaki panjang dan berdada besar, Naruto meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor depan gedung olah raga. Sementara dia menyeret Ino, yang terkikik genit dalam pelukannya, entah kemana. Jangan tanya aku apa yang akan mereka lakukan, kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan, aku mengeluarkan sebatang Malboro lagi dari dalam sakuku. Uzumaki Naruto adalah rekan kerjaku di SWAT—Kepolisian. Kami baru satu tahun dipasangkan sebagai rekan. Aku sudah empat tahun menjadi polisi, dan baru tahun lalu aku diterima di SWAT. Sementara Naruto baru tiga tahun bekerja sebagai Polisi. Aku tidak heran pimpinan tim kami merekrutnya sebagai anggota, walau terlihat bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi dia penembak yang sangat hebat, dan seorang ahli bela diri yang ...

_BUUKK!_

"Akh!"

Hei suara apa itu?

"Haruno bisakah kamu lebih berhati-hati!" Suara baritone seorang guru terdengar menegur muridnya dari dalam gedung olah raga.

Ada apa ini? Membuka sedikit pintu gedung, aku mengintip kegiatan para murid di sana. Beberapa siswi berpakaian olah raga, kaus putih lengan pendek, dengan lambang dan nama SMA Baltimore, serta celana pendek berwarna biru muda tampak berkerumun di area lapangan volly. Tiga orang diantara para siswi itu tampak memegangi seorang siswi berambut gelap yang telihat lunglai dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

Apa dia terkena smash dari temannya?

"Sorry _Sir_, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan saya," jawab seorang gadis. Suaranya terdengar tak acuh dan malas-malasan.

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

"Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kamu? Apa-apaan kamu Haruno?! Sudah jelas kamu dengan sengaja melakukan pukulan smash keras dan mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Matsuri Rei!" Guru Olah raga yang kuketahui bernama Mr. Morino, memelototi gadis tomboy merah muda pucat dikuncir satu, yang berdiri bersidekap di depannya.

Aku kenal postur gadis tomboy itu. Rambut merah muda itu. Dan ... Dia memanggilnya Haruno? Oh god. Jangan bilang kalau ...

"Itu salahnya sendiri Pak. Kenapa dia malah nerima bola smash-an saya pake muka, bukannya pake tangan atau dibiarin aja."

"Sakura Haruno!"

... Itu Sakura Haruno.

"KE KANTORKU. SEKARANG!"

'Terowongan kereta' mudaku yang cantik dan suka buat onar.

"Siap Pak!"

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat tingkah Sakura yang begitu santai menanggapi kemarahan Mr. Morino. Berjalan melewati gadis yang tadi dia lukai, Sakura berhenti sebentar, dia menoleh ke arah gadis Rei itu dan melemparkan cengiran jahil. Dan ketika si gadis Rei memelototinya, cengiran jahil Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah seringai menyeramkan. _Evil grin_ ala Haruno yang sepertinya sudah dipatenkan.

Aku buru-buru menyingkir dari depan pintu gedung olah raga sebelum Sakura dan Mr. Morino keluar dari sana.

"Hai."

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengerutkan kening saat melihat aku berada di dalam kamarnya, berbaring santai di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil mendengarkan koleksi lagu Bad Company dari pemutar MP3. Dia baru pulang sekolah. "Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" Dia bertanya tak acuh sambil melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, dan jatuh tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ck. Dasar gadis urakan.

Kalau kalian heran kenapa Sakura tidak ketakutan dan histeris saat melihat ada seorang lelaki, yang bukan anggota keluarga, berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, adalah karena dia mengenalku. Umm? Apa? Ah, tidak, tidak, dia bukan pacarku dan aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya. Sakura itu tetanggaku, dia teman mainku sejak kecil. Beda usia kami lima tahun, dan sekarang dia duduk di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Aku masuk lewat pintu depan," jawabku santai sambil memperhatikannya mengunci pintu, melepas sepatu, kemudian memilih pakaian di dalam lemari.

Sakura mendengus, dia menoleh menatapku melalui bahunya. "Jangan bohong. Orang tuaku ada di ruang tamu, kalau kamu memang benar lewat pintu depan, kamu nggak akan berani masuk ke kamar ini karena _Mom_ dan _Daddy _nggak akan ngebiarin itu," katanya kemudian mengambil sebuah kaus dan celana jins pendek dari dalam lemarinya.

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura yang tepat sasaran itu.

"Aku masuk lewat jendela." Aku mengakui. Sakura mendengus menanggapinya.

Mengabaikan keberadaanku sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa yang penuh hormon, Sakura melepaskan pakaiannya di hadapanku, mulai dari kemeja dan celana jinsnya. Hingga menyisakan sebuah Bra berwarna hijau dan celana dalam yang sepadan yang menutupi bagian terpentingnya yang menawan.

"Tadi aku ngeliat temanmu di sekolah," beritahu Sakura sambil memakai kaos putih mungilnya yang bergambar lambang LA Lakers.

"Hmm?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari pantat fantastis Sakura ke mulutnya yang sedang mengajakku bicara. "Naruto?"

"Kalau itu memang namanya. Aku ngeliat dia sama salah satu siswi dari tim pemandu sorak, kalau nggak salah namanya ..." Dia terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk mengingat. Dan itu memberiku waktu untuk memperhatikan sesuatu pada bagian depan tubuhnya yang terbungkus celana dalam. Ya Tuhan, aku hampir keras.

"Ino?" Kenapa suaraku tiba-tiba jadi parau, serak, dan penuh gairah? Ayolah Uchiha, tidak bisakah kamu menunggu dua tahun lagi? Demi Tuhan, dia masih SMA!

"Ah ya! Ino Yamanaka!" Dia akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban. "Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kamu tahu namanya?"

"Naruto tidak bisa berhenti bicara tentangnya sejak sabtu lalu. Mereka bertemu di bar dan saling tertarik." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dari selangkangan Sakura dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat abu-abu. Aku butuh pengalihan, aku tidak mau menjadi brengsek dengan meniduri gadis di bawah umur! Well, terlepas dari aku pernah beberapa kali melakukan hal brengsek padanya, aku tidak sampai berhubungan seks dengan Sakura.

Beruntunglah dia sudah memakai celana pendeknya.

"Maksudmu mereka bertemu di bar, saling tertarik, traktir minum, beberapa gerakan foreplay di lantai dansa ..." Mulutnya kasar sekali, "... Dan berakhir dengan hubungan sex? Setelah itu mereka berkencan?" Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya dan berbaring telungkup di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap tepat pada mata hijau hutan polosnya yang indah.

"Begitulah," sahutku pelan. Butuh pengendalian diri yang luar biasa agar tidak menindih tubuh indah itu menggunakan tubuhku.

"Itu terdengar klise." Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya.

Aku tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu tidak mau membuat kisah cinta klise-mu sendiri? Pergi ke bar dan dapatkan pangeranmu seperti yang Ino dapatkan." Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, dan membelai bibir bawah Sakura yang lembut menggunakan ibu jari.

Sakura menautkan alis kemudian menggeleng. "Aku nggak suka pergi ke tempat yang banyak alkohol dan obat-obatan terlarangnya. _Well,_ bukannya nggak gaul atau mau jadi pengecut, tapi ... Jangan tersinggung Oke. Aku tahu kamu suka minum di bar/kelab malam sama teman-teman kamu. Aku contohin teman-teman sekolah aku yang lain," aku mengangguk menanggapi celotehannya. "Aku udah ngeliat seperti apa pengaruh alkohol dan kokain terhadap beberapa temanku, dan mereka kayak nggak punya otak setelah makai dan minum itu." Aku tersenyum, Gadis pintar! "Aku nggak mau kehilangan otak, karena satu-satunya yang kuandalkan buat menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini cuma otak." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk sisi kiri kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. Aku tertawa.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kamu pintar dan punya otak yang mengerikan Sakura!" Sahutku sambil mengacak rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah muda pucat.

Sakura ikut tertawa bersamaku sekitar lima belas menit. Kami berdua kemudian terdiam dan saling menatap dengan intens, dan entah siapa yang memulai, aku lalu merasakan mulut Sakura pada mulutku, saling melumat dan menghisap. Kami berdua berciuman dengan rakus.

_Well_. Hanya berciuman, aku tidak mau merusaknya.

**(BAB 1 SELESAI)**

**A/N** : _Oh ya, novel IKYT udah turun cetak lho :) buat yang mau mesan silakan hubungi no. 087 866 837 717. Kalau mau lihat foto novelnya, ada di profil ffn, sama fb saya. Sampai jumpa._


End file.
